


Merry Samhain (Newsietober Day 31)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [22]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Also yes this is Newsietober, College AU, Freckles and Roach are Newsies OCs it counts goddammit, It's Samhain bitchesssssss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Freckles and Roach go to a Samhain celebration on campus.





	Merry Samhain (Newsietober Day 31)

When you date a member of a medieval reenactment group, you get used to your partner getting dressed up in garb to go out. Mace Goodfellow certainly was used to it, anyway. Like clockwork, every Wednesday at 6 o’clock, their girlfriend, Thalia Sava, would get dressed in her garb to go to her Society for Creative Anachronism meetings, often asking Mace for help with straps or lacing, depending on what the activity for that night was. But tonight was a Friday night, and Thalia was pulling a black Viking apron dress over her dark grey undergown.  
“Can you help me with my straps?” she asked.  
“Of course,” Mace said, getting up from their bed to assist. “What’s going on? It isn’t Wednesday.”  
“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” Thalia joked, pecking Mace on the lips. “It’s Samhain.”  
“What?” Mace asked.  
“Samhain. The way better pagan precursor to Halloween,” Thalia explained.  
“Oh, is that how you pronounce it?” Mace asked. “I always thought it was pronounced sam-hane.”  
“Yeah, you’d think,” Thalia replied. “But it’s a Celtic holiday, and the name is Gaelic, and nothing in that language is pronounced like it’s spelled, so thus, sow-an.”  
“Gotcha,” Mace said.  
“Coven’s having a celebration at the fire pit by the Cavern library,” Thalia continued. “And as a member of Coven, I’m expected to be there. You can come with me if you want, or you can go to Spot and Race’s dorm. They’re marathoning Halloween movies in there.”  
“You know how horrible I am with horror movies,” Mace said.  
“They aren’t horror movies,” Thalia replied. “They’re Halloween movies. There’s a difference.”  
“What movies are they watching? Do you know?” Mace asked.  
“I know they’re watching Ghostbusters, Hocus Pocus, and The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Thalia said. “There might be more. I dunno.”  
“And for this Samhain celebration, do I have to get dressed up in regalia like you?”  
“Nope,” Thalia said, now carefully placing a circlet of plastic animal bones around her head. “I’m just dressing up because it’s fun.”  
“And who are you dressing up as?” Mace asked.  
“Hel, of course,” Thalia replied, grabbing some containers of body paint, an eyeliner pencil, and an eyeshadow palette from her desk and starting to work, transforming half of her face into a skull.  
“That’s the Norse goddess of death, right?” Mace said.  
“Right,” Thalia confirmed, now painting the skeletal half of her face white.  
“So what’ll be happening at this Samhain celebration?” Mace asked.  
“There’ll be food, and a bonfire, and cider, and ghost stories,” Thalia replied.  
“That sounds fun,” Mace said. “I’ll go with you.”  
“Excellent,” Thalia replied. “We’ll make a witch of you yet.” She grinned at Mace. About a half-hour later, Thalia finished her makeup.  
“Ready to go?” Mace asked.  
“One moment,” Thalia said. She reached up and grabbed something from the top shelf of her closet before turning around and plopping a wreath of branches onto Mace’s head.  
“There,” she said. “It’s not much, but it’ll do.”  
“Thanks, babe,” Mace said. “I’d kiss you, but I don’t want to mess up your paint.”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna say no kissing until I get this stuff off,” Thalia agreed. Mace grabbed their room key, and the pair walked across campus to the fire pit, which was already surrounded by people in garb. The evening passed in a blur. There was good food and warm cider, laughter and companionship. The fire crackled and snapped as Thalia and Mace regaled the group with tales of the weird supernatural shit that went down at the summer camp they’d attended and worked at.  
“That was fun,” Mace said as the pair walked back to their dorm at the end of the night. “I think I might have to start going with you to the normal meetings.”  
“You definitely should,” Thalia replied. “It’s really fun.” Mace helped Thalia get out of her makeup and costume, and then the pair curled up together on Mace’s bed.  
“I love you,” Mace said. “Merry Samhain.”  
“I love you too,” Thalia replied sleepily. “Merry Samhain.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last Newsietober! Thank you so much for all the love you've given me this month!


End file.
